


I Don't Care About Blurry

by smilesunshinee



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Anxiety, F/M, Love, Schizophrenia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-25 00:20:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4939513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smilesunshinee/pseuds/smilesunshinee





	I Don't Care About Blurry

You and your best friend Tyler were laying on your couch in your apartment, talking about random things. As usual, your head was on his lap, as you looked up at the ceiling. You wrote and sang your own songs, and you figured you wanted your best friend to hear your latest one.

You hopped up and grabbed your ukulele, and started strumming. Once you finished you looked up at Tyler. "So?" You asked, to see what he thought of that. He shrugged.

"Where did you find that, in the pile of rejects at Fueled By Ramen?" He asked. Your eyebrows furrowed.

"What?" You asked.  
"That was really bad." Tyler said. You looked down, and fumbled with your ukulele strings. "I mean what the hell was that, anyways?" Tyler added.

"I wrote that." You said lightly. He laughed. "Maybe you should get better at writing." That was it, the last straw. "Tyler, you need to leave." You said, angrily. "NOW." You yelled, and he got up and left. 

Where did he get the right to completely tear your dreams down? He sang his songs to you, and you loved it, but when you do it, he's rude and says it sucks? You didn't need that.

It's been about a week, you've ignored Tyler's text messages and calls. You haven't touched your ukulele since, but you figured you wouldn't think about that. You called your friend, Alyssa. You needed to talk about it with someone.

"He said it sucked?!" Alyssa asked sounding shocked.  
"Yes, and it was the song I've been working on for a month." You said, as there was a beep coming from your end. 

It was Josh, your other best friend. "Hey, Alyssa. I have to take this. I'll call you later." You said and hung up to be on the other line with Josh.

"Hey." You said.   
"(Y/n), what happened with you and Tyler?" Josh asked. You scoffed. Tyler probably put him up to this.   
"If you're going to talk about Tyler, I don't want to talk." You said, biting your lip.   
"(Y/n), come here, now." Josh said, sounding frantic. 

You did just that. Though you were hurt, you weren't heartless. You flew in the door once Josh opened it. "(Y/n), what I was telling you that Tyler forgot to take his medicine that day, and that's why he said what he said. He told me everything. But he has refused to take it since." Josh said, and frowned.

"What?!" You almost yelled.   
"He needs you." Josh said and you nodded. 

Josh walked down the hall, knocking on his door. "Hey, Ty? Someone's here to see you, bud." Josh said, softly. 

"N-nno!" Tyler yelled, making you flinch lightly. "I'm coming in." Josh stated. "s-she hates me, he said so. he said she wants me to die." Tyler cried out. 

Josh opened the door, but quickly turned around, placing a pill in your hand, you already had the glass of water. 

You walked in and Josh watched for a second before closing the door. Tyler's eyes widened. "(Y/n)?" He asked and you nodded. You were terrified by what you saw.

Looked like a pen exploded on his arms and neck. "Ty, did you do this?" You ask, regarding the ink on his skin. He shook his head. "H-he did it." Tyler stuttered.

You walked closer, now sitting on his bed, next to him. He was very tense. "A-are you here to kill me, l-like he told me you would?" Tyler asked. Your eyes got tear-filled.

"Absolutely not. I'd never do that, he's stupid. Tyler, please take this. It'll make him leave. For me? Please?" You asked as you handed him the pill and the water. He placed it in his mouth and took a drink of water. 

"Thank you so much, Tyler. So good." You smiled, and wrapped your arms around him. "I'd never hurt you Tyler. Never. I don't hate you." You sighed. 

You held him, for about 20 minutes until he responded. "(Y/n)?!" He asked, like he was unaware you were there. Happens when his medicine kicks in.

"Hey, you feeling better?" You asked, and he nodded. "I guess so, what are you doing here?" He asked.

"We had a bit of a fight and then Blurry came back, and he was telling you bad things about me, that weren't true." You said. 

"Tyler, I love you." You said, and he looked at you.

"(Y/n), I love you too." He said, wrapping his arms around you. 

"I don't care about blurry. I love you, I have loved you since highschool. I want to be more than friends." You said. 

"I've always wanted to be more than friends. Will you be my girlfriend?" Tyler asked. You smiled and nodded. 

He placed his lips onto hers.


End file.
